Tatsumi, the Second True Dragon
by Shogun9
Summary: Tatsumi is just an orphan leading a normal life, until he figures out that he's the vessel of Great Red's brother, Bokun. Now he's being sought after by the Fallen Angels and Devils, who are willing to do anything to contain that power for their own good. His best friend and long time crush Ahri now involved, he now has to find a solution. Tatsumi x Harem
Chapter 1: A Little Devil with Dreams to Become Great

"You little brat!" The man roared at the scared child, kicking and smashing his fists into the kids abdomen, who quietly whimpered in pain. The people surrounded him, feeling sympathy for the boy, but none said a word.

After the beating, the child laid still breathing heavily on the ground, sitting up slowly, he began to cough, but stopped himself. He picked himself up tiredly, and slowly walked up towards the northern district of the town. The boy was beaten for being caught stealing a piece of meat, now he had no game to return to the orphanage to.

"It's okay Tatsumi, you can try tomorrow." He said to himself, as he slouched up the olden staircase of the small orphanage. He opened the door to see a girl standing in front of him. She stood around his height, with shiny silky hair rolling down her neck along with her golden eyes staring directly at him.

"Hey Ahr-"

"You idiot, always trying to do some stupid stuff even though we don't you to." The girl scolded Tatsumi, who flinched. "I know, but I feel like I should be contributing more." Tatsumi said as he clenched his fist, looking down at the cracked tiles. The girl sighed, grabbing Tatsumi's hand and sitting him down on a chair.

"It's fine, we're still kids, just be careful next time." The girl said, raising her glowing hand and placed it over Kaneki's bloody cheek, slowly closing the wound. Tatsumi blushed, closing her eyes. "Thanks Ahri."

Ahri smiled. "It's fine, we're having dinner soon." Tatsumi nodded as Ahri quickly placed a bandage over Tatsumi's cheek. Tatsumi felt his sore body purified and cleaned. He walked upstairs into his own room, which was a small space, as he fell onto his bed. He turned on the small lamp on the desk next to his bed, he looked at the ceiling. Raising his hand, he looked at the small scales that covered his hand. Tatsumi sighed.

Ever since a child, he saw these dragon-like scales on his hand and more kept on appearing as time went, almost covering his entire hand, just a small spot on the center of his palm remained. Suddenly, he felt a pinching sensation at that very spot, he grasped his palm, thinking it would go away, but it only made it worse. Tatsumi felt the spot getting harder, and the pain getting sharper.

Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, the pain went away, Tatsumi opened his eyes, looking at left hand to see a black ball in the center. "What?" He shined it towards the light.

It was a navy blue sapphire, that beamed with a small beating light. Confused, he took a closer look at it.

 **Hello?**

Tatsumi yelled out surprised, stopping himself. He recovered. That voice was just from inside that stone.

 **Oh, so you're my vessel, what is it again? Fuck you mean?**

"It's Tatsumi..."

 **Ah, well if you're to be my vessel, I should tell you my name, young man. I'm a dragon with no name, but they called me Bokun. I was put to sleep a long time ago during a great battle with a great dragon, named Red, my brother.**

"...Oh, so what you're telling me is that I have a Dragon God inside me..." Tatsumi said quietly, not knowing how he wasn't overwhelmed with this information.

 **Yes.. quite frankly, but don't fret, I won't kill you, I'm not a warlike Dragon.**

Tatsumi scratched his head, he didn't really have any words to express what he was feeling, so he just kept his mouth shut.

 **Tatsumi, age 13, 5'7 and 124 lb. Living currently in Kyoto, Japan and who is this Ahri that is constantly on your mind?**

"That's none of your business!" Tatsumi yelled out, blushing. "Hey since you're here anyways, what's with the scales on my hand?"

 **Ah, those? I guess it's my aura manifesting within your body, your a part of me, and I'm a part of you, we share mind and soul, young man. I will do what it takes to protect you, but my power is extremely dangerous, so it might just blow you up.**

"That's really reassuring..." Tatsumi muttered.

 **While we're at it, I guess I should hand the Sacred Gear over to you, take care of it, for it holds great power, you need to summon it, so just close your eyes and imagine a bright sun on your left hand.**

Tatsumi did so, after a few seconds, he felt warm metal forge into his hands, opening his eyes. He was holding a spear, around 7 feet. It was a black spear with a thin red tip.

 **Good job, that spear is manifestation of you and me. It is weightless to me and you, but others cannot hold the weapon.**

He was right, the spear was almost weightless to him, and it felt natural in his hand. "Great, but how do I make it disappear now?"

 **Just command it, the name is Neuntote.**

Tatsumi stared at the spear, silently commanding it to disappear, and it did.

 **I'll lend you my power and knowledge, but know that your body is fragile, you have great potential, but you must train to wield my power, your body will be able to adapt to any situation now that I'm fully conscious.  
**

Tatsumi nodded, and heard a knock on his door. "Dinners ready." He heard Ahri say, and notified that he was coming down. "I'll talk to you later." He walked out the door and into the staircase to downstairs.

"I could've sworn I heard you talking to yourself in the room." Ahri told Tatsumi who blushed. "That was nothing."

Ahri smiled. "Alright, Mr Intravert."

After Dinner, Night

Tatsumi walked outside to smell the night air of fall season. He always took a walk at night, it helped him calm down. He was always went down to the park fountain a few blocks away, it was empty as usual, but he always liked to look at the birds. He heard running footsteps behind him. He saw Ahri running behind him.

"Ahri? Whats up?" Tatsumi asked her, who was panting. "I just felt like walking with you, do you mind?"

Tatsumi blushed. "Uh, sure. I don't mind at all." Tatsumi and Ahri sat down on the bench at the fountain.

"Hey Tatsumi, what do you hope on becoming when you grow up?" Ahri asked out of the blue, Tatsumi flinched at the question, but stroked his chin, until he had an answer.

"I guess, someone who is able to help a lot of people going through the same struggles as us." Tatsumi said. "I don't ever want to see a kid without parents like us. I don't even remember my parents, I have it lucky." Tatsumi continued. "But yeah, pretty vague but that's all I can think of right now."

Ahri seemed surprised. "Oh, it's fine! Sorry for the random question. I want to be a teacher." She smiled, with a simple dream, Tatsumi was surprised. He had suspected Ahri of dreaming higher, she was smart, empathetic and extremely pretty to top it all off.

 **Sorry to interrupt your little bonding moment, but somethings coming straight at us. Damn, I guess it's my aura, they're onto us.**

Ahri and Tatsumi jumped back. "What is that?" She asked, Tatsumi made a face saying "I'll tell you about it later."

"What do you mean?"

 **Fallen Angels, they're trying to get rid of you because of your Sacred Gear, you should prepare for battle. If it gets to the point of extreme need, clench your asshole really tight and scream Incursio.**

"WHAT!?" Tatsumi shouted out in complete confusion, but he felt shivers down his back. He turned around to see five figures dressed in extremely dark clothing. "It's that kid, he's the source, kill the girl as well."

"Stay back Tatsumi." Ahri said, running off towards them, and out of no where, nine tails sprung out her lower back and she began to glow.

"This should be interesting, it's a nine-tailed!" The man in black grinned, conjuring an extremely bright spear made of light, the others did the same. Tatsumi scoffed, summoning Neuntote. The spear came right into his hand, his movements were much faster than before, he felt fluent and balanced, was this Bokun's work? Tatsumi didn't have time to think, he gained close quarters distance on one of the men, who attempted to strike Tatsumi.

Tatsumi parried with the spear, vanishing in blinding speed, appearing right behind the man. He whacked the butt of his spear onto the mans neck, knocking him out instantly. Tatsumi felt an instant rush of adrenaline, instinctively dodging a spear of light that was directed right towards his spine with a high leap into the sky.

Tatsumi saw two men on the ground, while Ahri was unconscious, she took town 2 until they pinned her down. Tatsumi spit on the ground, he charged towards the men, who in return flew up the sky with black eagle wings on their backs. Tatsumi whipped his spear towards the men, letting out an intense beam of energy in a crescent shape, blowing them out of the sky, causing them to fall flat on the ground.

"He's a tough kid." The man scowled. Tatsumi charged towards the man, but noticed a grin on the mans face, but before he knew it. He felt an intense heat surrounding him, it would've killed him, but his body adapted to it in time to barley sustain any injury. But it left Tatsumi in shock, on his knees. He felt a big kick in his chest, and several blows to his face as the men who cornered him.

One of the men picked up Tatsumi, holding him by the shirt, with a spear pointed towards his neck. Tatsumi grimaced, but then he remembered.

 ** _Clench your asshole tight and scream Incursio_**

 **"HRRRRRRRRRR INCURSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Tatsumi roared with all his might. Another intense heat surrounded his body, but it wasn't bad, it was like the feeling of drinking hot chocolate on a freezing winter day, yeah, calming. But soon he heard a deafening roar of a Dragon, he looked behind him to see an enormous armored dragon, it's face roared at Tatsumi and the man, devouring them.

Tatsumi opened his eyes, and discovered the man on the ground, knocked out from the shock of the transformation. Tatsumi noticed he was wearing armor, the same as the dragon was. (Look at Incursio armor in Google, I suck at describing these kind of things.)

He felt empowered, looking at the two remaining Fallen Angels, who had seen the power of Tatsumi, they fell back, along with their knocked out comrades receding into a distorted space.

Tatsumi ran towards Ahri, waking her up, as Tatsumi felt the armor crumble into ash. He felt extremely tired.

 **The armor is extremely draining, that's why you need to train your body to the absolute limit.**

"Right..." Tatsumi said quietly as he fell down to the floor, as Ahri called out towards him.

...

Tatsumi woke up in his room, he saw Ahri right beside him on a chair. "You have some explaining to do, Tatsumi." Ahri said.

"You as well."


End file.
